


Приглашения

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Кузина Лоис выходит замуж.





	Приглашения

Лоис с щелчком закрыла телефон-раскладушку и медленно повернулась к окну. Напряжения, сгущавшегося вокруг нее, хватило бы, пожалуй, на среднее торнадо — Кларк бросил на нее короткий взгляд, хмыкнул и сделал вид, что занят работой.

Каблуки Лоис простучали по паркету. Открылось окно — сотрудники «Плэнет» по большей части разошлись, и протестовать против этого, наконец, было некому, — и шум машин, смешанный со звоном голосов и свистом ветра, оказался неожиданно близко. 

— Я, значит, слишком много работаю, — пробормотала Лоис. — Мне, значит, надо отдохнуть. Развеяться. С кем-нибудь, наконец, познакомиться!..

Дверные петли скрипнули, и Кларк поднял голову, жестом показывая заглянувшему было Джимми: не нарывайся. Тот понятливо кивнул и отступил, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Лоис, распалявшаяся с каждым словом все больше, не обратила на это никакого внимания.

— Чтоб она понимала! — продолжила она, постепенно повышая голос. — Ни разу не выезжала из своего городка, работает администратором в салоне красоты и считает, что лучше меня только потому, что у нее есть... мужчина, и, ах, она выходит за него замуж, моя дорогая кузина! Лучше б она меня на эту свадьбу не приглашала!

Лоис бросила телефон на стол и повернулась к Кларку. Ее волосы казались слегка растрепанными, на щеках алел румянец, а губы были слегка приоткрыты, и Кларк, посмотрев на нее, не сдержал улыбки. 

Ему нравилась собранная Лоис, хмурящаяся над свежими фотографиями и выдвигающая одну теорию за другой, и азартная Лоис, самоуверенно вскидывающая подбородок и несущаяся к цели с упорством противотанковой ракеты, и такая — смущенно прикрывающая глаза, приходящая в себя после яркой вспышки эмоций.

Кларк чувствовал, как меняется исходящий от нее запах. Гнев пах имбирем, усталость — дорогим белым чаем, и к ним примешивался привычный запах Лоис: ягодная сладость и свежесть ключевой воды.

— Не смотри на меня так, — попросила Лоис, приоткрыв один глаз.

Кларк пожал плечами в ответ:

— Если ты хочешь ее уесть, найди кого-нибудь, кто согласится съездить с тобой. Не думаю, что это будет проблемой.

Разве что его проблемой, поскольку думать о Лоис, проводящей время в обществе другого мужчины, было... неприятно.

Лоис усталым жестом тронула переносицу и махнула рукой:

— У меня слишком высокие запросы, чтобы ехать с кем попало, Смолвиль. А нормальные мужчины на такие приключения не соглашаются, — она слегка повела плечом и бросила на него взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц: — Вот ты бы согласился?

Лоис бывала кокетливой, бывала насмешливой, бывала серьезной, и бывала такой, и Кларк подумал, коротко сглатывая: что она будет делать, если он на самом деле согласится? 

Лоис поправила волосы, сделала шаг назад, упала на стул и, закинув ногу на ногу, сбросила на пол одну из туфель. Кларк проводил ее взглядом: крепкий каблук, высокий подъем, гладкий лакированный бок, — и подавил вздох.

Туфли Лоис были идеальными.

Сама Лоис была к этому опасно близка.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — я бы согласился.

В поднятых на него глазах Лоис вспыхнул хищный огонек.


End file.
